Go Ask Alice When Shes Ten Feet Tall
by Chantal la Chasseuse
Summary: Authorisierte Übersetzung: Das ist Harry Potter. Das ist Harry Potter auf Drogen.
1. Go ask Alice

**Autor**: Harmonic Friction

**Übersetzer**: Chantal la Chasseuse  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter   
**Haupt-Charaktere**: Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley   
**Handlungsplot**: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Das ist Harry Potter. _Das_ ist Harry Potter auf Drogen.  
**Status**: wird fortgesetzt.  
**Kapitel: 1 von 5**

**Rating**: T

ÜN : So, dies hier ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung. Ich mache das zum ersten Mal und hoffe, dass ich dem Original gerecht werde. Wer ebendieses lesen will, findet den Linkauf meinem Profil. Es gibt auch schon eine auf ‚Deathly Hollows' abgestimmte Fortsetzung, die ich danach auch irgendwann übersetzen werde.

AN: Das ist so ziemlich die seltsamste Fiction, die ich jemals geschrieben habe. Der Titel und ein Teil der Handlung sind inspiriert von „White Rabbit" von Jefferson Airplane, diesem einen gruseligen Buch (Go Ask Alice) und meinem Coming-Out-als-ein-echter-Dudley-Fan. Beinhaltet einen OC; sie ist mein. Wenn ihr es lest, reviewt bitte.

**Go Ask Alice When She's Ten Feet Tall**

_In der Dunkelheit_ hörte Harry Potter ein Geräusch von unten; das allabendliche Klappern der Haustür beim Auf- und wieder Zuschließen. Wie immer fragte sich Harry verärgert, warum er der einzige war, der jemals seinen Cousin ankommen hörte – Dudley war nie sehr elfengleich, wenn er bekifft vom Park zurückkam und dabei wollte Harry nur wieder _einschlafen_.

Nach einem Schritt warf er diesen winzigen blauen Rucksack auf den Boden und nach _zwei_ Schritten zog er einen von seinen riesigen Kapuzenpullis aus, welche er immer trug; Harry konnte jede Bewegung zählen, die sein Cousin machte, er kannte diese mitternächtliche Routine in- und auswendig.

Benebelt stieß er an den Blumentopf, benebelt trat er gegen den _Müllhäcksler_.

Harry erkannte den Geruch von Hasch, natürlich und vielschichtig – alles, was Dudley nicht war--, er hatte alles, was von Dudley's mitternächtichen Streichen übrig blieb, ausprobiert, und am Morgen, wenn die Sonne aufging, den idiotischen Tölpel zurückgelassen, der sich dann wundere _wo sein Gras war_. Vogelzwitschern war ihm immer egal, wenn er sein Hasch nicht finden konnte, das Harry gemeinerweise die _Toilette_ heruntergespült hatte, seitdem er es als _sinnlos_ abstempelte.

Aber _dieses_ Mal waren da neue Schritte und so glitt Harry aus dem Bett, Hedwig, die ans Fenster pochte, nicht beachtend, und schaute von der Treppe hinunter auf Dudley und etwas, das ein drahtiger Putzlappen, der _hellpinke Absätze _trug, zu sein schien.

„_Mir geht's gut!"_, quengelte der Putzlappen. _„Lass mich in Ruhe."_

„_Halt den Mund, du wirst die noch wecken."_

„_Ich sagte lass mich!"_

Das war eine Situation, in die Harry lieber nicht hineingelaufen wäre. Sobald er jedoch versuchte, sich abzuwenden, visierte der kleine Ausrutscher eines Mädchens seine Gestalt an und kicherte fast wie wahnsinnig, die Auswirkungen von Alkohol _und_ minderjährigem Drogenmissbrauch übernahmen ihren Körper, als sie vom Erdgeschoss aus nach oben auf den getüpfelt angezogenen Zauberer zeigte.

„Dudley, ist das der _Freak_?" wollte sie bebend wissen.

„Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen, Dudders", sagte Harry einfach und begann gegen sein besseres Urteil die Treppe herunter zu steigen. „Wer ist der Freak?"

Dudley blinzelte.

Harry fand es immer erstaunlich, Dudley auf Hasch zu sehen – es hatte keinen äußerlichen Effekt auf ihn, weil er ohnehin schon ein sich langsam bewegender Schwachkopf war, der die schlechte Angewonheit hatte, in einem Durchgang alles zu essen, was im Kühlschrank war. Es war ein großes Glück, vermutete Harry, da Petunia und Vernon keine Chance hatten, die _Wahrheit_ über Dudley's Zeitvertreib herauszufinden.

„_Was ist los_?", fragte Dudley langsam, während sich ein schwaches Grinsen auf seinen dünnen Lippen bildete.

„Nichts ist los!", blaffte Harry ungeduldig, „Abgesehen von dem Umstand, dass du ein Flittchen mit zurück gebracht hast!" Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit besagtem Flittchen zu, das mit völlig schrillem Make-Up aufgedonnert war und hauptsächlich von Dudley in einem Würgegriff aufrecht gehalten wurde.

Sie kicherte. „Ich bin nicht _ein Flittchen, ich bin Sarah." _Sie wackelte mit den Hüften, welche von einem hellen Jeansminirock bedeckt waren.

„Oh, Es hat einen Namen", sagte Harry trocken. Er war augenblicklich an Pansy Parkinson erinnert.

„Sie heißt Sarah", bekräftigte Dudley, „und sie is' meine Freundin und -"

„Ja?"

Dudley hatte allerdings seinen Gedankengang verloren und schlug mit dem Putzlappen im Schlepptau seinen Weg zur Küche ein.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Cousin mit einer Freundin. Nun, das ist aufregend, weltbewegende Neuigkeiten, Big D."

„Er ist _wirklich_ Big D!" zeigte Sarah auf, was Harry sowohl amüsierte, erschreckte, als auch überraschte, weil er niemals gedacht hätte, dass Dudley einen Spitznamen mit mehrfacher Bedeutung haben würde. Er musste Dudley's Freunden hoch anrechnen, dass sie sowohl tief- _als auch_ freisinnig waren.

Trotz seines inneren Drangs, irgendeine Stichelei darüber zu machen, dass das D stattdessen für _Depp _oder _Dummkopf_ steht, folgte Harry ihnen ziellos. In diesen langen Sommernächten hatte er wirklich nichts zu tun und er war tatsächlich froh um ein Ereignis, das ihn nicht an Cedric erinnerte.

„_Alsooooo"_, äußerte Sarah, während Dudley sich damit abrackerte, Toast zu machen, „du bist der _Freak."_

„Stand das nicht bereits fest?", fragte Harry. „Oder hat D hier vergessen, in Erwiderung auf deine Frage zu grunzen?"

Sarah warf ihren Kopf zurück und lachte, wobei ihr schwarzes Haar in ihrem Nacken raschelte. „Also ist es wahr, du bist ein echter mieser Verbrecher?", fragte sie mit Interesse, oder so viel Interesse eine Betrunkene aufbringen kann.

Harry schnaubte. „Ich will dich nicht enttäuschen, Sarah, aber ich denke, ich bin nicht dein Typ."

„Na _klar_. Ich steh' auf große Männer",sagte sie schlicht und lächelte gespielt gefühlsduselig zu Dudley, welcher zu diesem Zeitpunkt von dem Toaster Abstand genommen und einen halben Laib Brot aufgegessen hatte.

„Nett formuliert. Denk' auch nicht, du wärst mein Typ."

„Was _ist_ dein Typ, Sankt Brutus?"

An diesem Punkt kicherte Dudley dunkel. „Kleine Jungs, deren Namen er nachts schreien kann."

Sarah lachte lauthals. „Wirklich?"

Harry erbleichte. „Weißt du, ich könnte diesen zauberhaften Moment umgehend beenden, indem ich deine teure Mutter und deinen Vater über deinen Verbleib, deine Geheimverstecke _und_ deine Schlampe aufkläre, also würde ich meinen Mund halten, du zu groß geratenes Schwein."

Dudley sah nicht aus, als würde er sich gestört fühlen, hörte aber auf zu sprechen, wenn auch nur, um die Speisereste, des letzten Abends zu vertilgen.

„Wie ist es?", fragte Sarah, die sich an der Theke festhielt, um sich vor dem Umkippen zu bewahren.

„Wie ist _was?"_

Sie zog ihren Rock höher und überschlug die Beine. Sie war überhaupt nicht hübsch, das konnte Harry sogar in dem gedämpften Licht feststellen. Sei es Dudley überlassen, einen hübschen Körper einem hübschen Gesicht vorzuziehen. Sie hatte einen harten fiesen Blick an sich, ihre glatten schwarzen Haare waren wie kleine Dolche an den Spitzen.

„Gehasst zu werden", sagte sie.

Bei diesen Worten erstarrte Harry. „Was?"

Sarah lächelte. „Ah, also _weißt_ du, wie es ist."

„Jah, ich weiß es", erwiderte Harry bitter. „Und es ist nichts, wofür man berühmt wird."

„Pass' auf deinen Ton auf, Potter!", rief Dudley.

„Sankt Brutus und ich _unterhalten_ uns!", gluckste Sarah, ihre Hüften ein wenig mehr schwingend. „Du magst es nicht", stellte sie fest.

„Na, bist _du _nicht brilliant!", schnauzte Harry.

„Kippe?", bot sie an, während sie eine Packung aus ihrer Handtasche zog. Dudley schnappte sie sofort weg. „Du kannst nicht hier drin rauchen, du Kuh!"

„_Irgendjemand_ kommt von seinem Rausch runter", merkte Harry an, noch immer etwas erschüttert von den Beobachtungen des Putzlappens, auch wenn sie dabei betrunken war.

Sarah lächelte auf seltsame Weise, wie eine Wahrsagerin oder Sirene. „Du bist besser, als ich dachte, Sankt Brutus. Von dem, was ich gehört habe, dachte ich, du wärst irgendein wahnsinniger Mistkerl, der immer in seinem Schlafzimmer eingesperrt ist."

„Nee, das war im zweiten Jahr."

„Verdammter _Pudding_", rief Dudley wütend aus.

„Halt' lieber deine Schnauze, Dudders. Du könntest vielleicht brauchbare Informationen preisgeben."

„Geh Cedric fragen, ob er dich flachlegt.", sagte der blonde Junge aus.

„_Fick _dich!", schnauzte Harry.

Von oben kam Onkel Vernon's unverkennbares Brüllen (Harry konnte sich das purpurne Gesicht des Mannes nur vorstellen): „**WAS SOLL DER GANZE LÄRM, POTTER?"**

„Scheiße, seht ihr, was ihr getan habt?", flüsterte Dudley sowohl Sarah _als auch_ Harry zu, während er das Mädchen nochmals packte und sie zurück zur Vordertür brachte, von wo sie her kam. „Du musst jetzt _gehen,_ vielleicht _morgen _Nacht." Damit wurde sie ins Blumenbeet geschoben.

„Tschüss, Sankt Brutus!"

Harry beobachtete es mit leichter Befriedigung.

Dudley drehte sich zu dem anderen Jungen und blickte ihn hasserfüllt an. „_Dafür_ wirst du bezahlen – es passiert nur _ab und -"_

„Schon gut, Big D. Geh einfach Sarah fragen, ob sie dich flachlegt." Harry grinste ironisch und verschwand in Richtung Bett.


	2. Was Mutter dir gibt

**Autor**: Harmonic Friction**  
Übersetzer**: Chantal la Chasseuse**  
****Beta**: joannaarcher**  
Disclaimer**: Das Harry Potter Universum gehört J. K. Rowling, die Idee und Umsetzung zu dieser Fanfiction gehört Harminic Friction und ich bin nur die arme Übersetzerin. **  
Status**: wird fortgesetzt.**  
Kapitel: 2 von 5  
Rating**: T

ÜN: So, das letzte Mal hatte ich ein paar Probleme mit dem Hochladen, weil ich das hier zum ersten Mal mache. Deshalb Danke an **Draconis Malfoy **für deine Hilfe! Und noch nachträglich ein fettes **Dankeschön** an meine liebe Beta **joannaarcher**, ohne die ich wohl aufgeschmissen wäre! Und natürlich Danke an meine ersten Reviewer **Schatten.Licht **und **S.M. Cortelly**.Dieses Kapitel hat leider ewig gedauert, weil ich keinen Internetzugang hatte. Das nächste kommt dann schneller!

**ZWEI: **Was Mutter dir gibt

„_Vielleicht morgen Nacht",_ sagte Harry am nächsten Abend zu sich selbst und kicherte fies. Ach, wie Dudley's großartige Pläne doch schief gegangen waren, als Tante Petunia ihn für einen Tag an den Strand entführt hatte, um die Mutter und Sohn Beziehung zu vertiefen. Der Ausdruck auf Dudders Gesicht war absolut erbärmlich gewesen.

Harry hätte es _fast schon _für Dudley leid tun können, wenn das hier irgendeine Art von Paralleluniversum gewesen wäre, aber das war es nicht und so fand er es nur amüsant.

Er freute sich, dass die beiden so spät zurück kamen, dass sich Big D weder noch bekiffen oder betrinken oder Sex haben konnte.

Dennoch war Harry _immernoch_ verblüfft, dass Dudley vor ihm eine Freundin hatte, wenn er, der Junge-Der-Lebte nur kichernde Verehrerinnen hatte, von denen die meisten im ersten Jahr waren. Diesen Sommer erschien ihm die Welt wirklich trostlos. _'Vielleicht war sie zu betrunken um zu bemerken, wer Dudley war'_, dachte Harry hoffnungsvoll, _'und er packte sie und nahm sie mit, bevor sie protestieren konnte.'_ Während ihm das alles durch den Kopf ging, kam ihm Hermine in den Sinn, wie sie ihn gereizt zurechtwies, dass, 'ob betrunken oder nicht, Mädchen nicht so dumm sind.' Das versetzte ihn aber auch nur in eine schlechte Stimmung, weil es ihn daran erinnerte, dass ihm diesen Sommer bisher niemand geschrieben hatte. Es war wirklich, als ob er nicht existierte.

---

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit dem selben Gefühl der Verachtung für die Welt und ihre Bewohner. Er ignorierte die Reihe aggressiver Fragen seines Onkels darüber, was er am Tag zuvor getan hätte, weil _„ich dich den ganzen Tag kaum zu Gesicht bekommen habe!"_ Darauf konnte Harry sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen: „Worüber regst du dich dann auf?" Es war erst zehn Uhr morgens und er hatte die Muggel verärgert. Ein neuer Rekord.

„Schaut, ich gehe den Tag über 'raus", sagte Harry entschlossen, nachdem er scheinbar eine Ewigkeit lang von Petunia angeschrien worden war, „und ich werde heute Abend zurück sein."

„Du undankbarer Trottel", schnarrte Vernon.

Harry schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und hörte seinen Onkel und seine Tante ihn immernoch anschreien. Es war ihm egal. Es gab sehr viel wichtigere Dinge, mit denen er sich jetzt befassen musste und hier im Ligusterweg verschwendete er nur Zeit. Warum niemand anders erkannte, wie offenlichtlich das war, verstand er auch nicht.

**---**

Viele Stunden ziellosen Umherstreifens später fand sich Harry im Park am Magnolienring wieder, der ein paar Winter zuvor eingerichtet worden war. Er war zu dem Zweck vorgesehen, kleinen Kindern einen Spielplatz zu bieten, um zu schaukeln, rutschen und anderweitig Spaß zu haben, aber Dudley und seine Gang hatten ihn für sich beansprucht. Heute war es nicht anders.

Harry rollte die Augen, als er Piers Polkiss und Darian Rathrum sah, die mit etwas, das ein Whiskey-Sauf-Wettbewerb zu sein schien, beschäftigt waren. Dudley lehnte an das Klettergerüst, während ihm verwegen eine Zigarette aus dem Mund hing.

„Alles klar, Harry?", fragte eine scharfe Stimme.

Zögernd drehte Harry sich zu Sarah um, die ihn von ihrem Sitzplatz auf dem Holzzaun, der den Park umgab, aus anlächelte. „Alles klar", sagte er ein bisschen bitter. „Aha, wir sind jetzt also beim Vornamen?"

„Tja, das hängt alles von dir ab", sagte sie ihm gleichgültig und nahm einen Zug von ihrem Joint; ihre Augen waren mit elektrisch-blauem Make-Up bemalt, ihre spitzen Absätze waren lila, ihr Rock fast nicht vorhanden.

Seinem Willen zum Trotz stützte sich Harry neben ihr ab, passte aber auf, ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen. _'Hoffnungslose Zeiten'_, dachte er. „Und selbst, _Sarah_?", fragte er sie und versuchte sehr gelangweilt auszusehen.

Sie grinste ihn an. „Alles klar", antwortete sie, eine Augenbraue hochziehend. „Ich nehme an, ich hab mich in dieser Nacht nicht so schlau angestellt."

„Nein, die Intelligenz war wirklich nicht auf deiner Seite."

„Der schlimmste Kater meines _Lebens_."

„Also, ist das _alles_, was ihr zwei miteinander macht? Euch die Kante geben?", fragte Harry dunkel.

„Teilweise", sie zuckte die Achseln. „Natürlich ist das nicht alles."

„Vielleicht hören wir _hier_ besser _auf"_, rief Harry aus.

„Ihr beide mögt euch wirklich nicht, oder?"

„'Nicht mögen' ist eine sehr positiv klingende Untertreibung. Dudley und ich haben nur eine Gemeinsamkeit und diese Gemeinsamkeit ist es, uns gegenseitig abgrundtief zu verabscheuen."

Sie kicherte. „Wie auch immer, wie ist Sankt Brutus?", fragte sie. „Dudleys Tante sagt, sie schlagen euch da."

„_Gott, du hast Tante Magda getroffen?"_

„Jah. Ich kam letztes Jahr mal zum Tee vorbei, aber du warst in der Schule. Sie ist echt eine liebenswürdige Person. Das war, bevor ich mit Big D zusammenkam."

Harry begann fast zu würgen. „Meinst du das _ernst?_" Er war sich nicht sicher, welcher Teil der beunruhigendste war: Teetrinken mit den Dursleys, Tante Magda 'liebenswürdig' zu nennen, oder Dudley feierlich als 'Big D' zu bezeichnen. „Tante Magda ist die verdorbenste Kreatur, die der Menschheit bekannt ist."

„Jetzt mach mal halblang!"

„Nein, ich mein's ernst. Was Sankt Brutus betrifft, es bringt mich weg von hier. Also schätze ich, es ist gar nicht so übel." Nach all diesen Jahren der Lügerei darüber, begann Sankt Brutus _in der Tat_ zu klingen wie ein ziemlich faszinierender Ort.

„Glaub' ich nicht", antwortete Sarah und starrte dann über Harry's Schulter, wo Dudley Piers mehrmals auf dem Arm schlug, zur Freude Malcoms und mehrerer anderer Jungs.

Harry sah hin und schnaubte. „Ich schätze, dein Freund muss sich um ziemlich wichtige Angelegenheiten kümmern. Ich bin sicher, er wird zu dir kommen, wenn er mal einen Moment Zeit hat."

„_Verpiss dich,"_ sie lächelte und kickte Harry leicht. „Willst du 'nen Zug, Harry?", fragte sie und hielt ihm den Joint hin.

„Jah." _'Warum nicht? Hier gibt es ja sonst nichts zu tun.'_ Er nahm einen Zug und bekam einen Hustenanfall.

„Du bist ziemlich cool, Harry."

„Sicher bin ich das." Seine Gedanken schwammen wie in einem Wirbel um ihn herum. „Ich bin nicht muskelbepackt und auch nicht in der Wrestling Mannschaft. Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen."

„Es ist in Ordnung," sagte sie, „aber-"

„Sarah!_ Ey,_" kam Dudleys Ruf von der anderen Seite des Spielplatzes. „Beweg deinen _Arsch_ hierher!"

„Schätze, ich muss gehen," sie lächelte.

„Musst du wohl," gab Harry knapp zurück und wünschte sich, Hermine **wäre** hier, damit sie das Mädchen dafür erdrosseln könnte, so typisch zu sein.

Er beobachtete angewidert, wie das winzige Mädchen sich mit seinem Cousin verflocht und ihr kleiner Minirock über die schwarzen Panties hochrutschte, wo Dudley sie anfasste.

Harry verfluchte niemand bestimmten und ging davon.


	3. Größer, klein

**Autor**: Harmonic Friction**  
Übersetzer**: Chantal la Chasseuse**  
****Beta**: joannaarcher**  
Disclaimer**: Das Harry Potter Universum gehört J. K. Rowling, die Idee und Umsetzung zu dieser Fanfiction gehört Harminic Friction und ich bin nur die Übersetzerin. **  
Status**: wird fortgesetzt.**   
Kapitel: 3 von 5  
Rating**: T

**DREI:** Größer, klein

„Es tut mir so leid, Dudleylein!", sagte Tante Petunia beim Frühstück mit etwas, das an Furcht erinnerte, in ihren glänzenden Augen.

Harry fuhr aus dem Tagtraum hoch, den er gerade hatte und starrte seine Tante an, die aussah, als könnte sie jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen. Dudley schien jedoch ungerührt und aß weiter seine Kornflakes.

„Wegen was?", brummte er mit vollem Mund; es war offensichtlich, dass er von noch einer weiteren wilden Nacht im Park herunterkam.

„Dein Daddy und ich haben Karten für das Theater bekommen und wir werden heute Abend ausgehen müssen-"

„Das verdammte Büro gibt uns nie irgendetwas _kultiviertes_", schnaubte Vernon von der Küche her, wo er Kaffee trank. „Niemals eine Sportveranstaltung, _nein! Das Theater._ Was sind wir, Schwuchteln?"

Petunia konzentrierte sich auf Dudley, was schwierig gewesen sein musste, weil Vernons Stimme die Geschirrtuchablage heftig erzittern ließ. „-und wir werden erst ziemlich spät zurück sein, verstehst du, und deshalb-"

„Ich denk' ich hab's kapiert, Mum", gab Dudley kühl zurück, „Ich bin fast sechzehn."

„Fast? Du bist gerade erst fünfzehn geworden", stellte Harry in den Raum und wurde von fünf Augen zornig angefunkelt (Vernon sah ihn seitlich an).

„Trotzdem", fuhr Dudley fort, „Ich denk', ich kann damit klar kommen, dass ihr nicht da seid." Harry konnte schon sehen wie die Pläne in Dudleys Kopf Gestalt annahmen, wie schwierig das auch immer für ihn gewesen sein musste.

Petunia nickte und sprang dann auf und riss ihren Sohn an sich in eine sehr enge Umarmung. „Mein kleiner Dinkle Duddy wird _so schnell_ erwachsen!"

„Mum!"

Harry fiel vor kichern fast hin.

Vernon sah ihn direkt an. „Und du, Junge! Denk' bloß nicht, dass dir das eine Erlaubnis dazu gibt, im Haus zu randalieren wie ein ordnungswidriger Trottel! _Nein_, Junge, ich habe großartige Pläne für dich", sagte er leicht verrückt wirkend und Harry hörte auf zu lachen und fragte sich, was es diesmal war.

'Die haben mich in mein Zimmer gesperrt!, dachte Harry bitter, während er die Faust in sein Kissen hämmerte. 'Was ist das hier, Grundschule? Gefängnis? Hölle. _Ich wurde in mein Zimmer eingeschlossen._' Er hatte zumindest gehofft, dass Dudley rausgehen und ihm das Haus überlassen würde, damit er darin machen konnte, was er wollte.

Dudley lief an Harry's Zimmer vorbei, offenbar gerade am schnurlosen Telefon: „Jah. Das hab ich gedacht, aber sie war 'ne richtige Hure und sie – Frau, _jah_", er hielt inne, um zu lachen. „Jah, sie denkt, ich würde – mich von ihr abwenden oder irgend so ein Scheiß. Also ist sie – hä? Jah. Jah, Mann, ich weiß. Ich weiß. Na, wir geh'n morgen Nacht sprayen, alles klar? Es ist scheiße, aber was soll's. Sie kommt um sieben vorbei oder so. Jah. Okay. Bis dann, Piers."

Harry ließ sich entsetzt in sein Kissen sinken. _'Dudley geht __**nicht**__ weg? Und Sarah kommt her? Genau, was ich brauche, eine Nacht Life-Porno mit Big D und dem Flittchen. Dumme Sarah.'_ Das aufgeregte Kribbeln in seiner Brust sagte ihm etwas anderes. Hedwig schuhute traurig, als wollte sie ihn armselig nennen.

„Ja!?", bellte Harry. „Du und der Rest der Welt!"

Dudley blieb vor seiner Tür stehen; sein Schatten sickerte bedrohlich unter dem Türschlitz durch. „Sei nicht so seltsam", rief er fast schon angeekelt aus und Harry hörte die Bodenbretter knarren, als er davon ging.

Irgendeine CD wurde abgespielt, auf der ein Mann immer wieder über „diese dumme Schlampe" rappte, die es mochte, „es in den Mund zu nehmen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war eine Qual, wenn selbst Dudley nicht im Stande war, die passenden Worte für eine ordentliche Drohung zu finden.

Gegen halb acht erwachte Harry durch den Klang von Stimmen.

„Hast ja lang genug gebraucht!"

„Mum hat nicht aufgehört, mich auszuquetschen! Sie hat gedroht, meinen Rucksack zu durchsuchen, also musste ich mir 'ne Geschichte ausdenken, dass ich zu Karen gehe und ich glaub' nicht, dass sie mir das abgekauft hat, also musste ich wirklich zu Karen _gehen_ und ihr sagen, dass sie mich decken soll und-"

„Was soll's. Hast du was mitgebracht?"

„Ja, hab ich, ist das alles, was ich dafür kriege, diesen ganzen Weg hergekommen zu sein?"

Es gab einen Augenblick Stille und dann den Klang eines Reißverschlusses, von Sarahs Rucksack, wie Harry vermutete. Sie klang erfrischenderweise nüchtern. Zumindest für den Moment.

Dudley klang entmutigt. „Das wird kaum reichen."

„Es ist alles, was ich kaufen konnte! Ich kriege nur fünf Pfund in der Woche, du weißt das!"

„Scheiß drauf."

„Was meinst du mit _scheiß drauf_? Ist ja nicht so, als hättest du mir dafür gerade sehr viel Geld mitgegeben!"

„Hör mit deinem Gequieke auf, lass es uns verdammt nochmal rauchen", rief Dudley aus.

Sarahs Absätze klapperten näher in Harrys Hörweite, obwohl sie noch immer im Erdgeschoss war. „Wo ist Sankt Brutus?"

„Wo ist was?"

„Harry, dein Cousin, Harry!"

Dudley lachte heftig. „In sein Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen."

„Er ist _was?"_

„Jah, Dad hat ihn für heute Nacht weggeschlossen. Es ist besser so."

„Lass ihn raus."

„Nein."

„Gut. Dann werde ich ihn freilassen", rief Sarah aus und soweit Harry es sagen konnte, gab es einen verrückten Sprint zur Treppe: Sarah quietschte, irgendetwas knallte gegen das Geländer, es gab ein lautes „uff" und ein „Lass los!" und dann plötzlich ein Klicken von Harrys Schloss und die Tür schwang auf.

„Schnell! Schnell!", Sarah kicherte wie verrückt und Harry konnte hinter ihr Dudley hochkommen sehen.

Während Dudleys Bemühungen, die Tür zu zu schlagen, zwängte sich Harry unter seinem Ellbogen hinaus.

„Verdammt!", rief Dudley und ballte die Faust.

„Das würde ich nicht tun", entgegnete Harry.

„Warum? Als ob du vor _ihr_ irgendwas tun könntest!", gab Dudley zurück.

_'Stimmt' _„Tja, du auch nicht!", sagte Harry.

Sarah sah verwirrt aus. „Klappe, ihr beiden. Kommt schon, lasst uns kiffen."

„Richtig", sagte Dudley, der immer noch aussah, als wolle er Harry den Schädel einschlagen . „Aber wenn du Ärger machst, geht's wieder da rein."

„WIR SIND HIER NICHT IM ZOO!", schnarrte Harry.

Er und Dudley starrten sich in einer Art und Weise an, die tatsächlich zu erkennen gab, dass sie zur selben Familie _gehörten_, da sie beide deprimierende Erinnerungen an den Zoo hatten, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. (Dudleys handelten definitiv von Schlangen; Harrys hatten mit einem Zitroneneis am Stiel oder Kindesmissbrauch im Allgemeinen zu tun.)

Nach diesem unheimlichen Moment machte sich der seltsame Haufen Teenager auf den Weg zurück nach unten.


	4. Überhaupt nichts tun

**Autor**: Harmonic Friction**  
Übersetzer**: Chantal la Chasseuse**  
****Beta**: joannaarcher**  
Disclaimer**: Das Harry Potter Universum gehört J. K. Rowling, die Idee und Umsetzung zu dieser Fanfiction gehört Harminic Friction und ich übersetze das Ganze.**  
Status**: wird fortgesetzt.**  
Kapitel: 4 von 5  
Rating**: T

* * *

**Vier:** Überhaupt nichts tun

* * *

Harry hatte nur drei oder vier Züge von dem Joint, nachdem Sarah Dudley überzeugen konnte, dass es nur gerecht sei, wenn Harry auch mitmachte. _Nur drei oder vier Züge!_ Und _irgendwo_ in seinem Hinterkopf sagte er sich immer wieder, dass Dudley Dursley ein dummer, schikanierender Idiot war – er erinnerte sich immer wieder daran, dass er seinen Cousin ungemein _hasste!_ Aber im Moment war Dudley Dursley ein _wahnsinnig lustiger_ Typ und Harry, ausgestreckt auf der Bank im Park, hatte es gerade sehr schwer, sich nicht im Gras zu rollen, weil er sehr heftig lachte.

„Du bist auch noch in Geschichte durchgefallen?", rief Harry aus, grinsend, als wäre es die tollste Sache der Welt und brach erneut in Gekicher aus.

Dudley grinste zurück und nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck aus seiner Whiskeyflasche. „Voll und ganz!"

Harry klatschte freudig Beifall. „Was hat Vernon gesagt?"

„Is' für ungefähr zehn Sekunden dunkelrot angelaufen und hat dann in der Schule angerufen, um sich zu beschweren oder sowas!", platzte Dudley heraus.

Als wäre das eine geniale Pointe gewesen, klatschte sich Harry auf das Knie. „Beschweren, weil du durchgefallen bist?"

„Jah, is' das nicht cool?"

Sarah blinzelte sie dunstig an; sie hatte noch nicht genug gehabt, um auf der selben Bewusstseinsebene zu sein wie ihr Freund und sein Cousin. Sie saß ruhig auf der Schaukel, die Beine von sich gestreckt.

_'Was zur Hölle war mein Problem? Dudley ist so fantastisch!', _dachte Harry laut schnaubend. _'Oh wow, Geschichte? Geschichte!'_ Er hörte nicht auf, in sich hinein zu lachen.

Während sie einen Zug vom Joint nahm, lächelte Sarah zurück; sie sah benebelt aus.

„Ich äh-", stammelte Harry, der etwas lustiges sagen wollte, aber nicht genau wusste, was. „Ich – ich wäre fast in Tränke durchgefallen. Manchmal misch' ich die Scheiße nicht richtig..." Er brach in Gelächter aus.

Dudley hob eine Augenbraue und trank noch etwas, als ob er sich versichern wollte, dass er gerade richtig gehört hatte. „Tränke? Ihr habt Tränke? Haha, das ist verdammt witzig! _Die Scheiße nicht richtig mischen_, wie, könnt ihr darin durchfallen, magisch zu sein oder was für'n Scheiß du bist?"

Harry nickte glücklich. „Jeder kann durchfallen!", sagte er auf liebenswürdige Weise.

Sarah sah die beiden an, als wären sie wahnsinnig. „Wie, meinst du Chemie?" Sie bließ Rauch aus und klang genervt.

„Nein! Tränke, Tränke!", rief Harry aus. „Professor Snape ist ein Scheißkerl!"

„Professor Snape!", dröhnte Dudley; Harry fing fast an zu weinen, so heftig lachte er.

„Jah, Professor Snape. Er ist so ein --- ich weiß nich', er zieht uns immer Punkte ab wegen mir."

Sarah rollte mit den Augen. „Was für ein Scheißkerl"; wiederholte sie, als wüsste sie nicht, was sie sonst zu der Unterhaltung beitragen sollte.

„Hey, sag was Komisches, irgendsowas Magisches!", befahl Dudley.

In Harrys Kopf drehte es sich, er versuchte zu denken. „Was?"

„Weiß nich', egal was!"

„Wovon zur Hölle redet ihr Arschlöcher?", verlangte Sarah zu wissen.

„Sei ruhig, Harry sagt gleich was Magisches!", rief Dudley.

Harry versuchte, nicht zu glucksen. „Ähh --- _Hogsmeade!"_

„Hog-Scheiße-was?" Dudley sah aus, als könnte er vielleicht einen Lachanfall bekommen.

„Hogsmeade!"

„Was?", flötete Sarah.

Dudleys Griff um die Whiskeyflasche war so fest, dass er sie fast zerbrach und er stand mit einer Hand auf das Knie gestützt, als ob er vielleicht umkippen könnte.

„Alohomora!", schrie Harry betont aus.

„Hure mora, was?", fragte Dudley, der dabei war durchzudrehen.

„Geht zur Hölle, ihr macht keinen Sinn", brachte Sarah ihnen entgegen und drehte sich weg.

„Nein, nein, nein. Das Beste war, als dieser _Typ_ kam und irgendwie Dads Gewehr kaputt gemacht hat!" Dudley wiegte seinen Kopf, als sei es die beste Erinnerung aller Zeiten. Er zog eine sehr bedrohliche Grimasse: „DO BIST'N ZAUBARA, HORRY!", grölte er, auf seinen Cousin zeigend.

Harry bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen. „Nein, bin ich nicht!", kreischte er hauptsächlich.

„DO BIST'N ZAUBARA!"

„HA HA HA HA!"

„Hört mit dem Scheiß _auf!"_, sagte Sarah genervt und kickte Kies in ihre Richtung, was schwer war, weil sie ziemlich weit entfernt standen.

„Also, was, kriegt man auch irgendwie 'ne Muschi ab auf dieser scheiß Schule?", fragte Dudley plötzlich düster.

„_Fick_ dich", sagte Sarah.

„Was? Jah, nun, ich meine, da gibt es haufenweise hübsche Mädchen", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

„Ist das nicht eine Jungenschule?", fragte Sarah und wurde ignoriert.

Dudleys Augen wurden groß. „_Schwanz_. Nenn' die nicht _hübsche Mädchen_. Das sind geile Schlampen, komm schon Harry!", sprudelte er hervor.

„Halt die Klappe, Dudley", blaffte Sarah ihn an und verschränkte die Arme . „Du bist so ein Arsch!"

„Oh, jetzt hat sie's dir aber gegeben", kicherte Harry, aber irgendetwas an der Stimmung hatte sich augenblicklich verändert.

Dudley trank die Whiskeyflasche leer; er sah leicht furchteinflößend aus.

Harry jedoch konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen.

„Du Schlampe", sagte Dudley und blickte seine Freundin träge an. „Du billige, dumme Kuh, ich sollte dich nicht bei mir behalten."

„Hör auf!", schrie sie aus. Harry fühlte sich, als sollte er die Beschimpfungen seines Cousins stoppen, aber alles schien sehr weit weg, die Stimmen waren laut, aber sehr sehr schwach, wie in einem Luftballon, der träge davon in den Sonnenuntergang trieb. '_Oder der fliegende Ford Angelina, das muss ich Dudley später erzählen, das ist auch witzig'_, dachte Harry zögerlich.

Ein lautes Klirren erklang plötzlich, als Dudley die leere Flasche auf das Pflaster fallen ließ – kleine Scherben fingen für einen Moment den Schein der Straßenlaterne ein und fielen dann zur Erde. Harry ernüchterte etwas; er fragte sich, warum alle plötzlich so real waren.

Sarah versteckte ihr Gesicht in den Händen, sie hatte nicht wirklich Angst, war nur noch nicht bereit richtig present zu sein.

„Ich sollte-", Dudley sah inspiriert aus und selbst obwohl seine Inspiration bösartig schien, war es sehr eindrucksvoll, angesichts seiner gewaltigen Größe. „Ich sollte-"

„Spuck's aus! Du solltest was?", schrie Sarah, als wäre es das Ende der Welt.

Es gab eine lange Pause.

„Fuck", sagte Dudley, „ich muss pissen. Ich komme wieder." Damit schwankte er davon in Richtung der Parktoiletten; er _musste_ betrunken sein. Er ging sonst nie diesen ganzen Weg.

Harry brach erneut in Gelächter aus und sah zu Sarah hinüber, aber sie war still. „Hey", sagte er und stand schwankend auf, überquerte den Weg und setzte sich auf die Schaukel neben ihr.

„Ich dachte, du wärst anders", sagte sie.

„Ich_bin_ anders", antwortete er, „Ich bin Harry Potter." Aber in dieser Welt hatte das nicht ganz den selben Effekt.

„Zug, Harry?", fragte sie, fast weinerlich.

„Es ist fast alles weg", ließ er verlauten. „Nee, ich denke nicht. Ich denke nicht."

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Mein Kopf tut weh. Warum wart ihr zwei auf einmal so gottverdammt gut drauf?"

„Was meinst du?" Harry kickte langsam schaukelnd einen Stein weg. „Wir waren nicht gut drauf, meine ich, aber... du musst zugeben, manches davon war komisch. In Geschichte durchfallen."

Sarah lächlete, als wüsste sie schon was er meinte. „Jah", sagte sie traurig.

„Spricht er immer so mit dir?"

„Was, übers Durchfallen, nicht wirklich-"

„Nee, dass er dich eine Schlampe und eine Kuh nennt", Harry kicherte, „Du bist keine Kuh. Du bist vielleicht ein Flittchen, aber du bist keine Kuh."

„Bin ich dann ein heißes Flittchen?"

Harry stellte seine Füße auf den Boden, um mit dem Schaukeln aufzuhören. „Ich weiß nich'", er zuckte die Achseln. „Du hast nicht wirklich geantwortet..."

„Auf was geantwortet?"

„Ich weiß nich'. Meine Frage oder so." Er gluckste. „Also, was ist? Störe ich eure gemeinsame Zeit? Wollt ihr zwei auf der Rutsche ficken oder sowas?"

„_Nein_", sie kicherte. „Ich bin nicht _so_ ein Flittchen."

Harry sah sie an.

„Okay, okay!", rief sie aus. „Im Pavillon!"

„Ah! Also bist du ein Pavillon-Flittchen!", legte Harry fest. „Ich habe da drin immer _gesessen_ – das werde ich nie wieder tun! Wie _alt_ bist du eigentlich?"

„Vierzehn", sagte sie.

„_Vierzehn!_", rief Harry aus „Gott."

Sie beäugte ihn. „Du bist Jungfrau, oder?"

„Nein", log er schnell. „Überhaupt, was wär schon dabei? Würde sich etwas ändern, wenn ich ja gesagt hätte? Warum ist das so wichtig für dich, besonders da du ein Pavillon-Flittchen bist?"

„Scheint, als wärst du eine", sie klang gleichgültig.

„Das ist _toll_."

In dieser Sekunde beugte sich Sarah über die Ketten ihrer Schaukel und küsste Harry mit geöffnetem Mund, ihre Zunge glitt zwischen seine Lippen und seine untere Zahnreihe, wand sich aufwärts und Harry erstarrte – er hatte einen flüchtigen Gedanken darüber, wie lange es dauerte „pissen zu gehen", aber dann lehnte er sich ein bisschen weiter vor. Sarah schob ihre Hand zu seiner Hose; Sarah hatte ein Zungenpiercing. _'Irgendeine dumme Schlampe, die es mag, es in den Mund zu nehmen.' _Da war etwas sehr verzweifeltes und falsches an dem Ganzen, aber oh, falsche Dinge sind immer so perfekt.

Obwohl er bestimmt mehr hätte machen können und den Pavillon bestimmt nicht so schlimm finden würde, sagte Harry sich selbst (und offensichtlicherweise würde sich seine Argumentation am nächsten Tag ändern), dass Dudley ein zu witziger Typ für so etwas war und deshalb stand er abrupt auf. „Richtig", sagte er, „jah, ich würde lieber zurückgehen, also, weißt du."

Sarah leckte sich über die Lippen und lächelte. Mit perfektem Timing wurde Dudley sichtbar, der auf sie zu stolperte. „Dann gute Nacht, Harry."

„Jah, sag' Big D nur, dass er mich einschließt, wenn er heim kommt", sagte Harry ihr, sich der Seltsamkeit dieser Aussage nicht völlig bewusst, als er zu Nummer vier zurück lief. Es war Spaß gewesen. Ungeschickt, jah, aber Spaß... Wenn auch nicht gerade Spaß im unterhaltsamen Sinne.

Eher wie einen Bissen von etwas zu nehmen, das sehr süß aussah, nur um herauszufinden, was für einen bitteren Nachgeschmack es letztendlich hatte.


	5. Denk dran, was der Siebenschläfer sagte

**Autor**: Harmonic Friction**  
Übersetzer**: Chantal la Chasseuse**  
Disclaimer**: Das Harry Potter Universum gehört J. K. Rowling, die Idee und Umsetzung zu dieser Fanfiction gehört Harminic Friction und ich übersetze das Ganze.**  
Status**: abgeschlossen**  
Kapitel: 5 von 5  
Rating**: T

**ÜN:** Ich hoffe, ich bin Harmonic Friction mit der Übersetzung gerecht geworden. Auch wenn es jetzt vorbei ist, dürft ihr gerne reviewen mit Zaunpfahl wink. Übrigens geht es bald weiter mit_Recall Alice When She Was Just Small,_ die wirklich gelungene Fortsetzung: Dudley Dursleys Leben von diesem Sommer bis nach den _Heiligtümern des Todes_. Und jetzt viel Spaß beim letzten Kapitel!

* * *

**FÜNF: Denk dran, was der Siebenschläfer sagte**

* * *

Harry träumte in dieser Nacht weder von Cedric, noch von Voldemort. Er hatte wilde Albträume: Da waren kurze Röcke, weiche Lippen, Schaukeln und ein Junge, der immer weiter so krächzend lachte, dass Harry sich schon Sorgen machte; er wollte nicht aufwachen und bei Gott, er wollte nicht, dass dieser Junge _jemals_ aufhörte zu lachen. Trotzdem wachte er fast jede Stunde benebelt auf. Zu erst durch das Würgegeräusch im Badezimmer, das durch die Wand kam. Dann durch das Aufschließen der Vordertür, als seine Tante und sein Onkel nach Mitternacht zurück kamen. Aber dann dadurch, dass er so wahnsinnig schwitzte. 

Und schließlich erwachte er endgültig, aber diesmal, weil Tante Petunia an die Wand hämmerte.

„_Wach auf, du faules, undankbares Ding! Es ist Mittag! Wach __**auf**__!"_

Harry setzte sich augenblicklich auf und tastete nach seiner Brille. „Was!"

„Ehrlich, du machst mich _krank_, ich kann das nicht glauben, die Tür offen und alles, was denkst du, was wir _sind, ein Wohltätigkeitsverband? Wenn du so weitermachst-"_

„Was?", fragte Harry erneut übernächtigt. Sein Kopf hämmerte.

Petunia schnaubte. „Tu nicht so, als hättest du es nicht gemacht! Deine Zimmertür war _offen. Offen!_ Wie kannst du es wagen, zu zaubern, um 'rauszuschleichen! Wie kannst du es wagen!", kreischte sie und Harry verspürte den Drang, ihr ein Kissen auf den Mund zu drücken.

„Mein Zimmer war nicht abgeschlossen?", wiederholte er begriffsstutzig.

Sie nickte wütend.

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, warum, frag Dudley."

„_Dudley!"_, schrie Tante Petunia. „Dudley? _Wie kannst du es wagen, meinem Sohn die Schuld für deine Fehler zu geben! Wie könnte er dich 'rausgelassen haben?"_

„Einfach, ehrlich gesagt", sagte Harry grob. „Er hätte die Tür öffnen können, wenn er dafür nicht auch zu dumm ist, hey, vielleicht hast du recht."

Dies schien Petunia die Sprache zu verschlagen, denn sie schürzte die Lippen und schüttelte verärgert den Kopf, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. _'Alles, um sie ruhig zu kriegen.'_

Er hörte sie im Zimmer nebenan: „Diddums, fühlst du dich gut? Es ist spät, Süßer, bist du sicher, dass ich dir nichts bringen kann?"

Harry atmete sehr langsam aus, während er immer noch versuchte, sich zusammen zu nehmen. _Letzte Nacht. Letzte Nacht ist etwas passiert. Der Park, Sarah._ Die Erinnerungen an seine Albträume schwirrten boshaft um ihn herum; er versuchte schnell die Realität von den Träumen zu trennen.

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Es war lustig gewesen, dessen konnte er sich entsinnen, Dudley war eine Quelle großartiger Unterhaltung gewesen, obwohl er nicht einordnen konnte, warum. Und Sarah – da war etwas über sie, an das er sich erinnern können sollte.

Harry setzte sich ein bisschen aufrechter hin. Er hatte Sarah _geküsst._ Seine Brust pochte. Oder eher, Sarah hatte _ihn_ geküsst. Sarah hatte ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gesteckt. Sie hatte gesagt, sie mochte es, mit Big D im Park zu ficken. Sie hatte gesagt, sie sei vierzehn.

_Vierzehn._Harry begann ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl in seinem Magen zu bekommen._Vierzehn, gerade Ginny Weasleys Alter und... ich hätte niemanden so mit Ginny reden lassen. Und ich-_

Genau da erinnerte er sich daran, dass er Sarah mit Dudley zu einem sehr unpassenden Zeitpunkt im Park allein gelassen hatte, Dudley war ganz schön betrunken gewesen, wirklich stinksauer. Aber letzte Nacht war es scheinbar in Ordnung gewesen. Er war nur darauf konzentriert gewesen, verdammt nochmal zu verschwinden. Er wollte nicht, dass Dudley dachte, er würde versuchen ihm seine Freundin wegzunehmen.

Plötzlich war Harry wütend. Er stand auf und kickte schnell gegen den Schrank. _Vierzehn_, dachte er immer wieder. _Ich hab sie da gelassen; __**ich hab sie da allein gelassen!**__ Ich hätte ihr helfen sollen... Warum hab ich nicht nachgedacht?_

Jede Heldentat, die er vollbracht hatte, schien jetzt egal zu sein. Und das beängstigende war, dass er sich nicht sicher war wie sehr es ihn wirklich kümmerte.

Er ging aus dem Zimmer, die drückende Sommerhitze war ekelhaft träge. Beim Öffnen der Badezimmertür verzog er das Gesicht. Der Ventilator war an, das Fenster offen und noch immer roch der Raum schwach nach Whiskey und Kotze. Das Mundwasser stand draußen auf dem Waschtisch. _Tolle Tarnung_, dachte Harry finster und spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht, während er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Das war eine Seite von ihm, auf die er für gewöhnlich nicht näher einging.

Frustrierter werdend als sonst etwas, packte er die Türklinke, gerade als die Tür aufschwang. Harry fand sich starrend Big D persönlich gegenüber, der weitaus beschissener aussah, als Harry sich fühlte.

„Morgen, Dudley", sagte Harry verächtlich.

Mit seinem zerzausten, blonden Haar musterte Dudley seinen Cousin, als wäre er etwas widerliches, sagte aber nichts.

„Sag mal, solltest du mich letzte Nacht nicht wieder einschließen?", fragte Harry beiläufig.

„Hä?"

„Jah, Sarah wollte dir sagen, dass du mich einschließen sollst und da du es nicht getan hast, denkt Tante Petunia, ich wäre von alleine 'rausgekommen!", knurrte Harry.

Dudley kratzte sich völlig gleichgültig die Schulter. „Ich nehme keine Befehle von Huren an", sagte er einfach, „jetzt geh mir verdammt nochmal aus dem Weg."

Aber Harry hatte keine Zeit, aus dem Weg zu gehen, weil Dudley ihn aus dem Raum schob und die Tür zuschlug. All das machte Harry letztendlich noch wütender, aber was konnte er schon dagegen tun? An die Tür hämmern und Dudley sagen, dass Sarah keine Hure sei? Harry belächelte sich selbst. _Genau._

Tante Petunia stand am Türpfosten von Dudleys Zimmer. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

„Nichts-"

„Du bist ein Lügner und-"

„Warum würde ich _irgendetwas_ mit ihm machen?", bellte Harry. „Ich hab _gar nichts_ gemacht." Er taumelte die Treppe hinunter und stieß dabei gequält gegen das Geländer.

„**JUNGE!**", schrie Onkel Vernon. „Deine Tante sagt, du hast dich 'rausgeschlichen – wo zum Teufel nimmst du die _Frechheit _her, Junge?"

„Onkel Vernon, das Theater hat dich in eine sehr schlechte Stimmung versetzt", sagte Harry in herablassendem Tonfall, „also solltest du dich vielleicht eine Zeit lang ausruhen."

„Sag _du _mir nicht, was _ich_ tun soll!", brüllte der große Mann und Spucke sprühte aus seinem Mund.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich gehe", verkündete Harry und ging zur Tür hinaus.

Vernon scherzte ärgerlich mit sich selbst: _„Welche Sorte von jugendlichen Burschen geht ohne Frühstück aus dem Haus? Diese dummen, magersüchtigen Schwuchteln, sag ich dir!"_

Harry schlug die Eingangstür hinter sich zu und ging in Richtung Park davon, er wollte das alles in Ordnung bringen, wollte die ganze Situation noch einmal durchleben, aber diesmal als Der Junge, Der Lebte und nicht als der Junge, der es versaut hat.

* * *

Harry suchte bei den Rutschen, Bänken und ja beim Pavillon, aber er konnte Sarah nirgendwo ausmachen. Endlich entdeckte er bei der Ecke des Sandkastens lange schwarze Haare. Sie saß auf dem hölzernen Rahmen um den Sand, ihr pinker Rock rutschte ihren Arsch hoch, sie trug violette Netzstrumpfhosen. Er schritt auf sie zu und stellte dabei sicher, Ausschau zu halten, nur für den Fall, dass Dudley sich genug zusammengerafft hatte, um das Haus zu verlassen. 

Er hielt plötzlich an, als er bemerkte, dass sie damit kämpfte, eine Zigarettenpackung zu öffnen. Sie ließ sie immer wieder ins Gras fallen und wimmerte.

„Hey", sagte er sanft und versuchte so freundlich wie mölich zu sein, so _Harry Potter_ wie möglich.

Sie zuckte ein bisschen und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Hi Harry", sagte sie.

Harry betrachtete sie eingehend. „Jesus Christus", flüsterte er.

Sarahs Lippe war aufgesprungen, ihr Gesicht verletzt und ihr Make-up und Haar waren unordentlich. „Vielen Dank, Sankt Brutus, ich weiß, dass ich Scheiße aussehe, du musst es mir nicht noch unter die Nase reiben, okay?", schnappte sie und ließ die Zigaretten noch einmal fallen.

Er griff danach und hob sie auf, nahm eine heraus und gab sie ihr. Sie nahm sie, steckte sie aber nicht an.

„Was – was ist passiert?", wollte Harry wissen, seine Unschuld glänzte wie eine Medaille. Solche Dinge geschahen nicht in seiner netten, kleinen Welt.

Sarah lachte sarkastisch auf. „Was _denkst_ du, Harry? Er war betrunken, das ist passiert. Ich bin 'ne Schlampe, wenn ich kiffe, das ist passiert!"

„Also hat er dich geschlagen?", fragte Harry beiläufig.

Sie sah ihn an, als sei er ein trauriger Fall. „Nö, meine _Mom_ hat mich geschlagen."

„Was!?"

„_Jah,_er hat mich geschlagen, was denkst du?", sagte sie lässig.

„Na...", Harry senkte den Blick für eine Sekunde und kickte dann ins Gras. „Na, das kotzt mich an! Warum lässt du ihn mit dir 'rumhängen? Er ist ein Tyrann! Ein _Arsch!_ Er muss nicht betrunken sein, um mich zu schlagen. Er muss nicht betrunken sein, um kleine Kinder zu verprügeln, kapierst du's nicht?"

„Er hat nur drei oder vier Mal zugeschlagen!", rief sie. „Das ist alles." Sie schnaufte aus und überschlug die Beine.

„Das ist _alles_? Wie kannst du das sagen? Wie kannst du so tun, als wäre das keine große Sache?", rief Harry hitzig aus. „Du hast deine Mom erwähnt – was sagt die dazu?"

„Wer gibt 'nen feuchten Dreck darauf, was die denkt?", fragte Sarah. „Sie mag ihn nicht. Sie mag mich nicht."

„Ich bin sicher, dass das nicht-"

„Harry, sie denkt, ich bin ein Psycho. Ich hab sie ständig im Nacken,_hauch mich an, lass mich dies machen, mit wem warst du unterwegs, dies, das."_

Harry tat das weh. „Sie ist nur eine _Mutter_."

„_Jah._Was das auch immer heißt."

_Definitiv_, dachte Harry. „Also, warum solltest **du** ihn das tun lassen?"

„Weiß nich'", sagte sie. „Warum solltest du?" Sie lächelte boshaft.

Es war genau das, wovor er sich gefürchtet hatte und plötzlich reagierte er auf eine gänzlich andere Weise, als er eigentlich wollte:

„Es ist nicht meine Pflicht, jeden zu beschützen, weißt du", stellte er verärgert klar, „und ich bin nicht für dich verantwortlich, okay? Ich bin nicht für _jeden_verantwortlich!"

„Natürlich nicht", sagte sie deutlich aus. „Und ich schätze, ich wäre auch nicht in der Nähe geblieben, wenn ich du gewesen wäre."

Harry konnte ihr nicht glauben. _Rede über die Frechheit._

„Ich geb' dir überhaupt keine Schuld", fuhr sie fort, die Zigarette drehend. „Musste nur mal die Tatsachen klarstellen. Und überhaupt, du kannst nicht alles aufhalten. Und du kannst nicht jeden retten. Du bist dumm, wenn du das denkst." Sie zündete endlich ihre Zigarette an und inhalierte tief. Sie blies Rauch aus und legte ein Bein über das andere. „Er hat es hinterher wieder gut gemacht, also bin ich nicht so aufgebracht, oder was auch immer."

„Warte._Er_hat es bei dir wieder gut gemacht oder _du_hast es bei ihm wieder gut gemacht? Welches ist richtig, denn ich bin sicher, er hat eine andere Vorstellung davon, wer was wieder gut gemacht hat!?", blaffte Harry.

Sarah bließ leicht Rauch aus. „Sex ist Sex, Harry. Willst du Details oder sowas?"

„Geh zur Hölle!", bellte Harry und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kapier' einfach nicht, warum du ihn verteidigst!"

„Du weißt nicht, wovon du redest", sagte sie. „Du verstehst ihn offensichtlich nicht."

„Was meinst du!? Natürlich weiß ich, wovon ich rede. Was gibt es da zu verstehen? Er hat dich _verprügelt_, er ist ein Arschloch! Er ist mein Cousin! Ich weiß es!", schrie Harry fast schon.

Ein paar Mütter, die bei den Rutschen standen, drehten sich um, um ihn traurig anzustarren.

Sarah seufzte. „Harry, du reißt mir wirklich das Herz 'raus." Sie nahm noch einem Zug. „Du bist so _sensibel_."

Harry schnaubte. „Jah, genau das Gegenteil von deinem Typ, richtig? Magst sie groß und böse, richtig? Dass sie dich ab und zu verprügeln?"

Sarah sagte nichts.

„Jah, aber warum würdest du dann hergehen und mich küssen?", schrie Harry.

„Weil du aussahst, als bräuchtset du es", Sarah zuckte die Achseln. „Scheiße, du weißt echt nichts über dich selbst, oder? Erst bist du so 'n total harter Typ und jetzt bist du so 'ne Art Heiliger, aber wie ich gesagt hab, du kannst nicht jedem helfen. Hör auf zu reden, als wärst du so ein gottverdammter Held." Sie zog an ihrem Rock und sah böse aus. „Oder wenn du ein Held wirst, tu nicht so, als würdest du es so sehr hassen."

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte sie ihm gerade eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Als hätte sie direkt in sein Innerstes geblickt, den Inhalt langweilig gefunden und ihn einfach geohrfeigt. Wie konnte jemand, der ihn erst seit weniger als einer Woche kannte, so intuitiv sein? Sie hatte den Nagel seiner Schwächen auf den Kopf getroffen.

„Ich muss mir das nicht anhören", blaffte er sie bösartig an. „Lass Dudley dich verprügeln, es ist mir egal. Aber _tu nicht so, als wüsstest du, was ich denke. Du weißt nichts über mich, okay?"_

„Wie du meinst", sagte sie ärgerlich.

Wütend schob Harry seine Hände in die Taschen und schritt zur Ecke des Spielplatzes, er wollte sich augenblicklich von allen losmachen. Er versuchte, es sich selbst zu begründen; sich zu sagen, dass dies die Muggelwelt war und sie war jetzt gerade schrecklich, weil er nicht hinein passte, aber irgendwie wusste er, dass es tiefer ging als das. Er konnte sich nicht einfach in zwei Orte aufteilen, konnte nicht zwei Persönlichkeiten beanspruchen und die nette davon in einfachen Situationen benutzen. Das Leben war nicht so.

Es geschah in diesem Moment, dass Harry Anspruch auf seinen Slytherinteil erhob, die Seite von ihm, die sich vielleicht gebildet hatte, während er mit Dudley aufgewachsen war, vielleicht in Draco Malfoys Gegenwart aufgegriffen worden war, _vielleicht_. Oder vielleicht war es einfach eine Seite von Harry, die es die ganze Zeit über gegeben hatte.

Er blickte finster und beobachtete die Szene: Mütter, die zusahen wie ihre Hosenmätze im Sand spielten, kleine Kinder kreischten – so waghalsig, Sarah, die Rauch auspustete, ihre schlanken Beine gespreizt.

Nicht viel später kam Harrys Cousin Dudley und kämpfte sich durch den Spielplatz, er sah weit mehr zusammengerafft aus, als Harry es jemals könnte, blondes Haar zur Perfektion gegelt, ein reines weißes Hemd, neue Schuhe. Die Mütter schienen auf einmal besser auf ihre Kinder aufzupassen, zogen ihre Töchter schützend zu sich; Dudley bemerkte es und glänzte. Eine Zigarette hing träge aus seinem Mund.

„Schon auf und unterwegs, wie ich sehe", sagte der gewaltige Kerl gehässig zu Harry und starrte ihn durch seine kalten blauen Augen an.

„Du ebenso", sagte Harry einfach. „Du weißt, deine Mum und dein Dad werden vielleicht nicht mehr so scharf auf dich sein, wenn sie davon Wind bekommen, was du tust."

„Wenn du ihnen von dem Alkohol erzählst, werd' ich dir die Fresse einschlagen-"

„Ich_rede_ nicht über den Alkohol, Duddlylein", stellte Harry passiv fest. „Es ist nicht nett, Mädchen zu schlagen, hat dir Onkel Vernon gar nichts beigebracht?"

Bosheit glänzte in Dudleys Augen und er schritt vorwärts. Harrys Puls wurde schneller, aber er wusste, dass Dudley ihm nichts tun würde, egal wie sehr er sich danach sehnte.

„Was, wirst du mich gleich auch verprügeln?"

Dudleys Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen; er zog seine Zigarette einen Moment lang heraus und spuckte auf den Kies. Dann legte er eine Hand hinunter auf seine Leistengegend und packte spöttisch zu.

„Lutsch dran, Potter", sagte er und drückte Harry ein weiteres Mal aus dem Weg.

Harry konnte nicht anders als zu glucksen, wenn auch nur aufgrund der Hitze, welche ihn möglicherweise in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Er verabscheute seinen Cousin immer noch, ja, natürlich, aber jetzt war da noch etwas anderes, das er nicht ganz einordnen konnte, ein Überbleibsel der vorigen Nacht, eine Art Faszination vielleicht.

Dudley stapfte mit schweren Schritten zum Sandkasten und ließ sich langsam neben Sarah nieder, ihr Kopf reichte nur an seine Schulter. Wortlos berührte Big D wie Harry annahm ihre Lippe, sie wechselten kurz ein paar Worte und Sarah kroch in seinen Schoß.

Harry konnte nicht begreifen, wie für die beiden alles in Ordnung war._Nichts_ war in Ordnung.

Er hatte den Ligusterweg satt, aber was beängstigend war, war die Tatsache, dass er nun begann, es zu verstehen. Begann, das Gefühl haben zu _wollen_ wie es war, hier her zu passen. Es zu kosten. Nicht gerade _dran zu lutschen_, aber den Ruhm zu schmecken.

Verblüfft entschloss Harry sich zu Nummer vier zurück zu gehen, egal wie sehr er sich vor den Reaktionen fürchtete, die er provozieren würde.

Und an diesem Abend würde Harry sich für Dudley einem Dementor entgegen stellen, wegen der seltsamen Verbindung, die in der vorigen Nacht entstanden war. Und Harry würde in das Durcheinander zurück geworfen werden, wo Hermine ihn wieder und wieder mustern würde, fragen würde, was los sei und Ron immer noch nichts darüber wissen würde, wie man Mädchen küsst. Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley würden wie die Parkmütter nur traurig starren und die Einstellungen von Professor Umbridge und Cornelius Fudge würden nicht anders sein, als die von Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon.

Jah und ein paar Monate später, wenn Cho Chang Lippenkontakt mit Harry machen würde, würde er lügen müssen und sagen, es wäre sein erster Kuss gewesen und verdammt gut wissen, dass es nicht sein bester sein würde.

Und wenn Harry schließlich herausfinden würde, was für ein arroganter Bastard sein Vater war, würde er nicht völlig überrascht sein.

Aber für's Erste war alles, was Harry wusste, dass er Dudley und Sarah nicht sehr lange beobachten konnte, ohne eifersüchtig zu sein. Auf was, war er sich nicht sicher: Eltern, Sex, Lässigkeit, Auftreten, Macht.

Nur eines war sicher:

Es gab nur eine Welt, er passte nicht hinein und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, das vorzugeben.

Sein Cousin und der kleine Putzlappen hielten Händchen, als sie langsam zu den Parktoiletten schlenderten, während die Sommerbrise im Gras raschelte. Harry konnte nicht mehr sagen, dass er kein Teil dieses Ortes war.

* * *

_Ende_

* * *

**AN:**Es ist nur ein kurzer Einblick in das Leben im Ligusterweg. Ich würde gerne mehr mit den Charakteren machen, aber diese kleine Geschichte ist vorbei. Für mich war es interessant, Sarah zu schreiben, weil (erlaubt mir nun jeden analytisch anzugehen) wir sie alle in der einen oder anderen Weise kennen. Vielleicht ist sie wir oder vielleicht sind wir mit ihr ausgegangen, vielleicht hassen wir sie, vielleicht ist sie unsere beste Freundin, vielleicht ist sie alles davon. Aber was auch der Fall sein mag, sie ist in gewissem Sinne überall, wenn auch in unterschiedlicher Art. Als ich neulich beim Schreiben Musik hörte (da Musik diese Fic total inspirierte), stolperte ich über einen Song von Tori Amos, den ich eine Zeit lang vergessen hatte. Er heißt „Siren" und in einer Zeile heißt es: _she's almost brave/ almost pregnant/ almost (ya know?) in love/ vanilla_(Sie ist fast mutig/ fast schwanger/ fast (weißt du?) verliebt/ ganz einfach). Ich dachte gerade, das passt zu Sarah; diese exzentrische aufgedrehte Rolle, der es egal war, in etwas verstrickt zu sein, das so viel tiefer ging, als sie begriff - oder tat sie es doch? 

Ebenso liebte ich es wie JK Rowling Dudleys Veränderung im „Orden des Phönix" beschrieb. Es ist, denke ich, eine der besten Entwicklungen, die sie in der Reihe gemacht hat, eine absolut glaubwürdige Art für Dudley aufzuwachsen. Und Harry, so ein kleiner Angsthase. Ich denke, sie sind alle ein Teil des Teen Spirit, um Kurt Cobain zu zitieren, denn wir hatten alle (als Jugendliche) die Seite, die einfach albern sein wollte, die Seite, die alles ernst nehmen wollte und die Seite, die wirklich _fies_ sein wollte.

Falls ihr gern FanArt zu dieser Geschichte sehen würdet, habe ich eine Zeichnung von mir auf meinem deviant account geladen, welchen ihr über mein Profil finden könnt. Es wird bald mehr davon geben. Auch arbeite ich an einer Sache aus Dudleys Perspektive, die mehr Licht in seine und Sarahs Beziehung – oder wenn ihr wollt - Dunkelheit werfen wird.

Ich hoffe wirklich, dass euch die Fic gefallen hat –- bitte schreibt Kommis. Und _remember what the dormouse said/ you've got to feed your head_ (Denkt daran, was der Siebenschläfer sagte/ ihr müsst euren Kopf füttern).


End file.
